Of Proposals and Pureblood Prats
by broken melody x
Summary: "This whole proposal business was clearly just an evil conspiracy to make Granger think he was an unromantic bastard. So far, the score was Draco: zero, conspiracy: one billion." Dramione oneshot.


**~oOo~**

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Hermione Granger was on the verge of hexing her boyfriend.

Everything was normal, basically.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screeched. "IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!"

"I'M SORRY I WENT TO THE LOO. DID YOU WANT ME TO PISS MYSELF? I'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND FOR NEXT TIME," he yelled back. "But seriously, Granger – " he let out an enormous yawn – "just go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up."

She snorted. "I'm sure. You see, this is why I usually refuse to stay the night." She sat up in bed and conjured a glass; mumbling a quick incantation, it filled with water.

"No, really. Sorry."

Her expression softened. "Stupid prat," she muttered. "C'mon, then – only three hours of sleep left, then…"

Their faces morphed into identical expressions of horror. "Work," they groaned together.

"I don't wanna," Draco moaned. "Can't I skip?"

"Well, you probably could, considering you own half the Ministry."

"But I should go, or I'll feel guilty. Stupid conscience."

She just about managed a smile before flopping back down onto her pillow. "Go to sleep, Malfoy."

**~oOo~**

Tap – tap – taptap – tap – tap – "_Do you wanna build a snowmannnnn?" _

The voice was male and horrifyingly tone deaf. It was muffled, coming from outside the door, meaning Hermione couldn't see the singer – nor could she hex him. She could guess who it was, though.

"NO, BLAISE, I DO NOT WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN," Hermione yelled back. She was sorely regretting dragging her assistant to see Frozen; ever since then, Blaise had become obsessed with the animated film. It was rather disturbing, actually, considering he was turning twenty-four on Saturday.

"_It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

"GO AWAY, BLAISE."

"_Okay, byeeeeee,"_ he warbled, extremely off-key. It was giving her a headache.

"What do you want?"

"Someone wants to marry you," Blaise sang, tripping over a box as he entered her office.

"PICK IT UP," Hermione ordered without looking up. Blaise adjusted the offending box and stood up. "Now, what did you want?"

He said something, but she was too busy staring her assistant's clothes to take anything in. All pink and lime green and fur and – _gah._

"What the _hell _are you wearing?"

"Dean got them for me as an early two-month anniversary present. You don't like it?"

"It's _hideous_."

"I happen to like the outfits – "

"Wait, he got you _more_?"

"I know, right? Isn't he the most generous boyfriend ever?"

Hermione shook her head and looked away; the bright clothes were only intensifying her headache. "So what were you saying?"

Blaise huffed. "I _said_, someone wants to marry you."

"I'm also the Queen of England. Anything else to add?"

"Actually, you'd make a pretty good queen. I mean, you _are _bossy, wrinkly, and generally boring – HITTING IS EXTREMELY RUDE, YOU STUPID WITCH."

"Well, so was that comment."

"But seriously," he said, shifting some paperwork and plopping down into the seat across Hermione's desk. "Someone really does. I mean, I was surprised too – who'd want to marry a bushy haired – OW, GRANGER – annoying – THAT HURT – workaholic – FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, STOP WHACKING ME!" he yelled.

Hermione scowled at him. "Shut up and get out. You think I'm stupid or something?"

Blaise pretended to consider it, tilting his head to the side and stroking an imaginary goatee; Hermione whacked him once more. Blaise rubbed the side of his head gingerly. "Bloody witch."

"I know exactly what day it is," Hermione continued. "It's the first of April. Therefore you are lying. Therefore you should leave if you value certain parts of your anatomy." Her matter-of-fact tone only scared Blaise further.

"Uh-huh. Yep. It was all a joke – "

"Wait. Malfoy put you up to this, didn't he?"

Blaise gulped. "Well – sorta. You see, he didn't put me up to a prank, but he put me up to telling you – "

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE." Hermione yelled. Blaise obliged.

**~oOo~**

"You didn't do it?" Draco asked, crestfallen.

"She whacked me! Several times! _Hard!"_

"Well, when you spend lots of time with Granger, you learn a Numbing Charm. That way the whacks don't hurt."

"Excellent strategy, Draco."

"I know, right? But still – you didn't do it?"

"For the love of Merlin, we already established that I didn't. Let it go already! _Let it goooo, let it gooooo…"_

"Sweet Salazar, stop singing those stupid songs. This is why I didn't like muggles."

"But now you like them?"

"Well, I sort of have to. I doubt it'd go down too well if Granger took me to see her parents and I started hexing them."

"Good point."

"But seriously - now who's going to propose to Granger?"

"You know, mate, generally when you want to marry your girlfriend, you ask her yourself. Just an idea, though – "

Draco whacked him.

"HEY!"

**~oOo~**

"DRACO MALFOY, GET OUT OF YOUR STUPID SHOWER. NOW. YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME, YOU STUPID PRAT, AND YOU WILL _PAY_."

A few minutes later, the sound of streaming water stopped; Hermione stood up, prepared to hex the little ferret into oblivion. Unfortunately, he didn't come out for another half hour, which only served to get Hermione more worked up. When the door opened, Draco was promptly tied up and was currently hanging upside down, blood rushing slowly to his head.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?" he yelled.

"YOU SENT BLAISE TO PROPOSE TO ME AS A FREAKING _JOKE_?"

"NO, IT WASN'T A JOKE, GRANGER, I PROMISE – "

"OH, HA, HA, YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW IT'S APRIL FOOL'S DAY?"

"WHAT THE – wait, really?"

Hermione scowled and let him down. "Very funny, Draco. You should know I didn't find your little prank at all amusing."

"No – Granger, darling – "

"And besides. Even if it wasn't April Fool's Day, I'd still know you didn't mean it," she continued, "because you still call me 'Granger'."

"And that matters _how_?"

"Well, I'd become a Malfoy, which means if you wanted to marry me, you'd be learning to call me by my first name."

"Well, even if we _were _to get married, I'd call you Granger, not Malfoy, because otherwise it'd be confusing."

"But we're not getting married, so I see no reason for us to be having this conversation. We've only been dating for, what, six months? Anyway, I have things to be getting on with, so, bye."

She apparated away; Draco put his head in his hands and groaned.

**~oOo~**

"Morning, ex – girlfriend," Theo said, leaning against her office door.

"Ex - boyfriend," she acknowledged. "Lovely to see you."

"But…Granger, I have something to tell you."

"As long as it's not 'I know it's only been a two weeks, but I want to marry you' like it was last time, go ahead."

"No, really. Granger."

"No, really. Nott."

"_Granger_!"

"WHAT? I'M TRYING TO WORK, YOU PRAT!"

"Believe me, I don't want to be here. I've been sent by, well, Draco – "

"For _what_?"

He mumbled something; Hermione caught the words "Draco" and "marry you," though, and that was enough.

"Seriously? It's not even April Fool's day anymore. This is getting ridiculous. Out."

"No, Granger, really – "

"OUT OF MY OFFICE, NOTT, BEFORE I HEX YOUR BALLS OFF!"

"Merlin, woman," he muttered, almost tripping over his own legs in his hurry to get out. "Why the hell does Draco date you?"

"YOU DATED ME ONCE, YOU STUPID PRAT! FORGET THAT, YOU FREAKING PROPOSED!"

**~oOo~**

"You didn't do it either?"

"Well, mate, it's _Granger. _She's scary. Why do you want to marry her, anyway?"

"Cause, you know, I like her and stuff," Draco mumbled.

"Then bloody well propose to her yourself, you prat! – OW! THAT WAS UNNECCESARY!"

"Go away, please."

"Ungrateful git," Theo muttered.

**~oOo~**

"YOU PUT NOTT UP TO IT, TOO? THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY," Hermione fumed.

"Listen, Hermione, dearest – "

"NO! I'M MAD AT YOU, YOU STUPID PUREBLOOD PRAT! YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME 'HERMIONE DEAREST', 'CAUSE I'M TOO BLOODY MAD!"

"You – you said bloody," Draco said, gazing up at his furious girlfriend in amazement.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HEARD? YOU – YOU – YOU _GIT, _I HATE YOU!"

"No! Hermione, listen – "

"I REFUSE TO BLOODY LISTEN – "

"I WANT TO MARRY YOU, YOU INSUFFERABLE WITCH!" he yelled. Letting out a yelp, he clapped a hand over his mouth and ran to hide behind a bookshelf in a most un-Malfoyish manner. "Please don't hurt me."

"Oh, very funny, Draco. I told you I wasn't going to fall for it – "

"YOU IDIOT, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Hermione yelled. "THAT IS THE MOST UN-ROMANTIC PROPOSAL I'VE EVER RECEIVED. EVER."

"Hey! I resent that – wait. Someone's proposed to you _before_?"

"There's no reason to sound so surprised," Hermione sniffed. "I have dated other people before."

"Yeah, Krum and Weasley."

"I've dated other people!"

"Oh? Who?"

She paused, and then turned a rather fetching shade of red. "That's irrelevant. Now, I'll just be off – "

"Who else have you dated?" he demanded.

"It's really none of your business, but I went out with Dean and a couple of muggle guys – "

"You've gone out with muggles?"

"What's it to you? Now, I'm going – "

"No, wait, I want to know who proposed to you."

Hermione huffed. "Demanding prat. Well, if you must know, it was Theodore."

"_Nott?"_

"Yes, that is indeed his surname."

"But – but why would he want to marry you?"

"I thought _you _wanted to marry me?!"

"Well, yes…but how did he propose?" Draco demanded.

"It was very sweet, he took me out for dinner and got me these beautiful lilies, only he forgot that I'm all– "

"Right, okay, I don't care anymore."

"Great. Now, _bye_."

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT MY PROPOSAL?"

"No."

"Thank Merlin you agreed – wait, what?"

"I said, _no_. It's only been six months and clearly, you are a horrendously un-romantic boyfriend. Therefore my answer is _no_."

She disapparated with a 'pop'.

Draco came out from behind the bookshelf, flopped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow.

**~oOo~**

"YOU PROPOSED TO MY GIRLFRIEND?" Draco yelled into the fireplace, spewing miniature fireballs that promptly exploded into Theo's house.

"WATCH IT, THIS IS MY FORMAL ROOM. Anyway. That was two years ago! How the hell did you find out?"

"I MADE HER TELL ME! YOU – YOU TRIED TO BE _ROMANTIC? _YOU GOT HER _LILIES? _YOU TOOK HER TO _DINNER? _THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU NUMPTY!"

Theo winced. "The thing about the lilies, though, is – "

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Draco screamed.

Theo ran.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE TALKING TO ME THROUGH THE FLOO!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Theo yelled from the next room. "I'M STILL TERRIFIED OF YOU!"

**~oOo~**

"Lilies. Theo got her lilies. Theo was her – her _boyfriend_, so she must like lilies, yes?"

"So buy her some bloody lilies," Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"Right. Yep. Buy lilies." Draco grabbed his wand and walked to the door before pausing. "Where the hell do I buy lilies?"

Blaise smacked his forehead.

**~oOo~**

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Could you possibly, um, open the door?"

"No."

"Why? "

"I'm naked."

"More the reason to open the door."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, _not_."

"Seriously, Granger, I went to all this effort – "

She wrenched the door open. She was fully clothed, much to his disappointment. He thrust some lilies into her face. "I brought you flowers."

Her expression softened. "Thanks, Draco – ACHOO!"

"Granger? You okay?"

"ACHOO! Do I bloody – ACHOO! – look – ACHOO! – okay?" She glanced down at the flowers. "Oh, great – you bought lilies! I'm – ACHOO! – allergic to lilies, you prat – ACHOO! – I've told you so many times – "

Draco grabbed the flowers from her and chucked them into a nearby trashcan before running back to the doorway. "Are you really allergic? Will you die?"

"No, I won't _die_."

"I thought you liked lilies!"

"I've told you I was allergic so many times, Draco."

"But – Theo got lilies when he proposed!"

"And did I marry him?"

"No. Wait – you turned him down because he got you the wrong flowers? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you refused, but that's a bit harsh, isn't it?"

She sighed. "_No_, you idiot. The whole evening was a disaster, really, so…"

"Oh. Okay. So." He fumbled in his pocket and felt a jolt of panic when he couldn't find the small velvet box. "Oh, crap." He pulled off his jacket and proceeded to search the pockets; finding nothing, he groaned. "Granger, I think I left your ring at home."

**~oOo~**

This whole proposal business was clearly just an evil conspiracy to make Granger think he was an unromantic bastard. So far, the score was Draco: zero, conspiracy: one billion.

Damn.

He'd been searching his apartment for half an hour and he'd come up with nothing. He'd lost Granger's freaking ring and he now had nothing to give her.

"DRACO! HEY, DRACO! OPEN THE DOOR, YOU BIG PRAT!" Blaise yelled through the door. "I HAVE FOUND A SOLUTION TO THE GRANGER ISSUE!"

Draco sprinted to the door and yanked it open. "YOU FOUND THE RING? OH, BLAISE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH – "

"No, I didn't find the ring."

"Oh."

"But I did find another solution."

"Which is…?"

Blaise grinned and pulled a handful of plastic muggle mood rings out of his pocket. Draco stared at them in disgust.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

"You don't like them?" Blaise looked crestfallen. "I paid two Galleons for this lot!"

"You'd better go ask for a refund, then. They're hideous."

"I resent that. I was planning on giving one to Dean."

"Wait – you're dating _Thomas?"_

_"_Indeed I am. So I figured I'd give him a mood ring to celebrate our two-week anniversary."

"I hope you're not serious."

"You don't think he'll like it?"

"Mate, I think you'll be lucky if he doesn't dump you on the spot."

"Aww." Blaise frowned. "Well, wasn't the ring you got Granger also plastic?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT, IT WAS MY GRANDMA DRUELLA'S! IT WAS ALL DIAMOND-Y AND STUFF!"

"I thought you hated Druella!"

"I did. Thank Merlin she's dead."

"SO WHAT'S THE ISSUE?

"…it was a rather nice ring."

**~oOo~**

"I won't do this! You can't make me!"

"Clearly I can, because I'm currently escorting you into the store."

"But I'll refuse to pick!"

"So I'll pick for you!" Blaise hissed.

"NO!" Draco said, a little too loudly, causing people to turn and stare. "Your taste is horrible!"

"Excuse me? My taste is impeccable!"

Today Blaise was wearing some rather fabulous leopard – print leggings along with a hot pink vest and some studded flip – flops.

"Yeah. Truly…impeccable," Draco agreed.

"May I help you?"

A rather pretty woman approached them. Draco refused to notice how attractive she was – he did had a girlfriend, after all, no matter how ticked off she was at the moment.

"We're looking for engagement rings," Blaise said smoothly.

"Well, you're in luck. We've just had a new collection of rings for homosexual couples, if you'll just follow me – "

"Wait, _what_?" Draco interrupted, staring at the girl. "I'm – we're – oh, Merlin, you think we're together, don't you?"

"Well, you certainly looked it. I'm sorry to offend you, though – "

"OFFEND ME? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DATE AN IDIOT LIKE BLAISE ZABINI? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? IF I HAD TO DATE A GUY, I'D GO FOR SOMEONE VAGUELY LIKEABLE, LIKE – LIKE OLIVER WOOD!"

Blaise glared at him. "You do realize that Rita Skeeter is behind you?"

"Oh, crap."

** ~oOo~**

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**Legendary Bad Boy Draco Malfoy Is Gay?**

_Draco Malfoy, twenty-six, was yesterday heard confessing his attraction for Oliver Wood, keeper for Puddlemere United. Malfoy claims to be in a happy relationship with Hermione Granger, well known Gryffindor Princess, but cracks seem to be appearing in the happy front they try so desperately to display to the public. Blaise Zabini, prominent member of the Wizarding community and Hermione Granger's assistant, was overheard telling Theodore Nott that Granger had turned down Malfoy's proposal several times. Nott himself proposed to Granger a few years ago, but she declined; how is it that Granger, an unattractive muggleborn, has caught the attention of three of the most prominent pureblood families in our society? _

_Additionally, Malfoy quite adamantly denied his attraction for his "friend", Blaise Zabini. Zabini is a known homosexual – could it be that the pair are having a secret relationship behind Granger's back? This is further evidenced by the fact that the pair entered a ring shop yesterday, asking to look at engagement rings._

_ Could it be that they were planning on making their relationship public that day, but Malfoy chickened out for fear of invoking the wrath of his girlfriend? Rita Skeeter reports._

**~oOo~**

"DRACO, OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR." The door opened with a click; she pushed and entered, but saw no sign of her boyfriend. "Draco, seriously, grow up."

Her boyfriend slowly poked his head out of the quilt on his bed; Blaise's head followed shortly. "Granger, I swear, this isn't what it looks like – "

"Oh, shut up, Draco. Skeeter's had it in for me since fourth year."

"So you're not mad?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not mad, Draco. Why the hell would I be mad?"

"Oh, nothing." Suddenly he seemed to realize something and he dove back under the covers, dragging Blaise with him. He emerged a few moments later clutching a plastic mood ring. "Uh, will you marry me, then?"

"URGH." She turned and stormed out of the flat, slamming the door behind her.

"I guess that's a no?" Blaise said.

Draco chucked the mood ring at him.

**~oOo~**

tap – tap – taptap – tap – tap –

"Go away, Blaise."

"I refuse."

"No, seriously."

"I'll scream loud, embarrassing things so all your neighbors can hear," he threatened. Hermione could practically sense the evil gleam in his eye and had no doubt that he would actually do it. With a sigh, she set down her paperwork and went to open the door.

"What do you want?"

"Draco genuinely does want to marry you."

"I am amused."

"No, really. I'm warning you because I'm your friend and he's planning something embarrassingly mushy."

"By that, I'll assume a romantic candlelit dinner with floating rose petals? And if I go to my room in the evening, I'll find a beautiful evening gown and a card telling me to be ready by nine?"

Blaise looked crestfallen. "So you've already figured it all out?"

"You can't be serious, he's actually going through with this?"

"I told you he wants to marry you!"

"It's only been six months!"

"So? You don't have to get married straight away, you can have a ridiculously long engagement! He just wants to make it permanent!"

She sighed. "Well, I do sort of want to marry him."

His features did an odd sort of dance, morphing into a look of pure glee before settling on an expression appropriate for a funeral. Hermione regarded him suspiciously. "You're acting oddly mature today, Blaise."

He shrugged, trying to play it off, but Hermione caught the guilty gleam in his eye. "Blaise, sing _Let it Go _for me?"

"Um, well – " he shifted his feet around. "I know it, don't worry, it's – "

"Draco, quit pretending. I know it's you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Blaise-Draco said. "I'm Blaise!"

"Rubbish. Firstly, you're wearing normal clothes. Secondly, you can't remember Frozen lyrics. Thirdly, you're being _mature._ Therefore you are my annoying boyfriend under Polyjuice and if you don't take the antidote _now, _I will hex you into the next century."

"Okay, okay, I'm changing!" he said.

"HA! SO YOU ADMIT TO BEING DRACO."

"YEAH, I'M DRACO. YOUR POINT IS?"

He pulled a flask out of his jeans pocket and drank – his skin seemed to bubble and _melt, _rearranging itself into the face she knew and loved. Digging around in his other pocket, he pulled out a velvet box and opened it.

"WAIT, DON'T SAY IT." Hermione yelled.

He looked dejected. "So you won't marry me?"

"I didn't say that, you prat – I want you to get down on one knee."

He huffed. "I refuse."

"Well then, I refuse to marry you."

"FINE."

"FINE."

She turned away, but he caved. "Fine, I'll get down on one knee."

Hermione turned back and beamed. "Brilliant. I'll just get the camera…"

**~oOo~**

It felt like forever he was kneeling there; his knees were killing him. "GRANGER, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET READY?"

"A BLOODY LONG TIME," she yelled back.

Around half an hour and fifty or so cusses later, when Draco was on the verge of exploding, she came dashing out of her bedroom with straightened hair, makeup and a blue dress to replace her slacks and t-shirt. She waved her wand and his clothes turned into formal robes; the lighting became dim and he could've sworn he saw roses in the background.

"Granger, have you been planning this?"

"Shut up and propose, you prat."

He smirked. "So you _have _been planning this."

She shrugged. "I knew I was going to have to accept eventually. I also knew that you weren't particularly romantic, so I'd have to do all the work. All it took was a little research."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Even when I'm trying to propose, you're going on about research."

"Well, hurry up and propose, then!"

"Okay, fine, whatever. Um. Marry me, Granger?"

"You didn't say please."

"I'm not going to beg you to marry me, you insufferable witch – "

"Hmph. Well, carry on with your proposal, then."

"I just proposed!"

She huffed. "You are _so _unromantic. What about the whole 'I love you, Hermione?' Fine, I'll marry you."

"Thank Merlin you agreed."

"So, can I have my ring now?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, the ring you are currently holding out?"

He blushed. "Yeah. That." He pulled the ring out of its box and slid it onto her finger.

"Now what?"

He winced. "Now…we tell my mother."

**~oOo~**

"You WHAT?"

"Mother, she'll be coming in a few minutes, play nice."

"YOU PROPOSED TO A MUGGLEBORN!" Narcissa shrieked. "NOT JUST ANY MUGGLEBORN! HARRY POTTER'S BEST FRIEND! Oh, your father must be rolling in his grave – "

"Good. I'm glad he's suffering," Draco shot back. "She is my fiancée and you will be kind."

"Sweet Merlin," Narcissa whispered, not appearing to have heard anything he was saying. "Centuries of the purest blood and you're ruining it. The work of our noble ancestors – "

"Our ancestors were nuts. Must've been all the inbreeding," Draco snapped, rolling his eyes. "The point is, I love her, and if you make _one _snide remark about her parents – "

"HOW COULD I NOT?" Narcissa howled dramatically. "HOW COULD I STAND BY AND LET YOU MARRY THIS – THIS FILTH!"

"Firstly, be quiet, people will hear. We _are _in public, you know. Secondly – HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FIANCÉE FILTH? SHUT _UP_."

"Oh, that's _it, _you awful boy – " Narcissa pulled out her wand. Draco cowered.

"Please don't hurt me," he whimpered. An evil gleam came into Narcissa's eyes.

"_Locomoter Wibbly!"_

"NOOO! NOT THE JELLY LEGS! ANYTHING BUT THE JELLY LEGS!" At that precise moment, a camera went off. The flash blinded Draco temporarily; he cursed and rubbed his eyes. "Holy _crap, _I told you to shut up."

**~oOo~**

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**Bad Boy Draco Afraid Of His Own Mother?**

_Draco Malfoy, fiancé of Hermione Granger, was heard cowering away from his own mother, Narcissa. Clearly this shows that Malfoy is a wimp and does not deserve the Gryffindor Princess, and as their mother disapproves of the union I think it's safe to say a break-up is definitely in the air. More on this on page six, dear readers. Narcissa Malfoy was unavailable for comment but no fear; I'll warp some of her words - sorry, I meant I'll speak to her eventually. Rita Skeeter reports._

**~oOo~**

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**Rita Skeeter Viciously Attacked**

_Rita Skeeter, forty-two, was viciously attacked by Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Narcissa Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini, as well as some others. She was hit with several jinxes and Healers say she will make a full recovery, although she may have a fear of jelly for the rest of her life. More on page four. Meanwhile, Heather Jones will be reporting in place of Skeeter starting on Saturday, Tracey Davis reports._

Hermione folded up her paper, examined her engagement ring, sipped her coffee, and smirked.

All was well with the world.

**~oOo~**

**Notes: **Firstly, much love to Tris for helping me find the ending. Secondly, OMG THIS IS OFFICIALLY LIKE MY LONGEST ONESHOT EVER. *hands out cookies* Thirdly: GAH. I AM SO HORRIFYINGLY INSECURE ABOUT THIS ONESHOT. REALLY. I hope you guys don't hate it – I know it's long-winded and OOC and just –

Right, I'll shut up.

~melody


End file.
